Der letzte Shiera
by Fried-chan
Summary: Während Links Seele sieben Jahre schlief, unterwarf Ganondorf Hyrule... Doch was, wenn noch weitmehr passiert ist? Jaja, schon gut, ihr wisst schon...Meine Fähigkeit, Summaries zu schreiben...
1. Prolog

Fanfiction mit Charakteren aus "Zelda- Ocarina of Time"  
  
Mir gehört nix, ich krieg kein Geld und außer meinen eigenen Personen gehören die Charaktere anderen Leuten.  
  
Und diesmal möchte ich eine Widmung anfügen: Diese Fanfiction widme ich Seepferd-chan und Tüüna. Warum? Hhm... Ich weiß nicht... Einfach so!! Daisuki!!  
  
Der letzte Shiera  
  
Prolog/Situation: Da ich annehme, dass eventuelle Leser die Geschichte von Ocarina of Time kennen, spare ich mir die Zusammenfassung der ganzen ersten Geschehnisse... Fahren wir hier fort:  
  
Nach den ersten Abenteuern des jungen Links und seiner Fee Navi, haben die beiden die drei heiligen Steine, die zum Öffnen des Zeitportals benötigt werden, im Gepäck und wollen zu Prinzessin Zelda, die ihnen das ganze aufgetragen hat, zurück.  
  
Als Link die Stadt Hyrule erreicht, wundert ihn, dass die Zugbrücke geschlossen ist. Obendrein verdüstert sich der Himmel und ein Unwetter zieht auf. All das bestärkt Link in seinem Gefühl, dass hier offensichtlich etwas nicht stimmt...  
  
Ein Blitz zuckt über den nachtdunklen Himmel, und in diesem Augenblick hört Link, wie die Zugbrücke mit lautem Rasseln wieder heruntergelassen wird. Auf einem weißen Pferd prescht die Zofe Impa, eine Angehörige des beinahe ausgestorbenen Volkes der Shiekah, an ihm vorbei. Sie hat Prinzessin Zelda bei sich und reitet in wilder Flucht davon. Zeldas und Links Blicke treffen sich. Die junge Prinzessin wirft ein bläulich glänzendes Objekt in das Wasser des Burggrabens. Wenige Sekunden, nachdem Impa und Zelda in der Dunkelheit verschwunden sind, erscheint ein furchteinflößender Reiter auf einem Rappen. Er kommt aus Hyrule und will wissen, wohin Zelda und ihre Vertraute entkommen sind. Link antwortet nicht, sondern zieht sein Schwert- doch die Macht des Mannes, den er als Ganondorf, den König der Diebe, der Gerudos, erkennt, ist zu groß. Mit einer einzigen Handbewegung lenkt er einen magischen Blitzschlag auf Link. Ihm schwinden die Sinne...  
  
Als er wieder erwacht, erinnert er sich an das bläuliche Objekt, das im Burggraben liegen muss. Er taucht hinab und findet tatsächlich die Okarina der Zeit! Kaum hält er das magische Instrument in den Händen, spricht Zelda auf telepathischem Wege zu ihm.  
  
Link muss mit den drei heiligen Steinen in die Zitadelle der Zeit eilen, sie in den Zeitaltar einsetzen und mit der Okarina der Zeit eine Melodie spielen, die den Weg zum heiligen Reich freigibt. Dann wird er das Master- Schwert aus dem Zeitenfels ziehen können! Link zögert keine Sekunde und macht sich auf den Weg...  
  
Als Link das Master-Schwert aus dem Zeitenfels zieht, betritt er die Halle der Weisen im Tempel des Lichts. Von Rauru, einem der Weisen, erfährt er, dass er sieben lange Jahre in tiefem Schlaf verbrachte. Ganondorf verwandelte in dieser Zeit das goldene Land Hyrule in sein Schattenreich. Nur die sieben Weisen können dem tapferen Link helfen, Ganondorf aufzuhalten und Hyrule zu retten. Er muss die Weisen finden und das Böse mit ihrer Hilfe bezwingen. Er ist nun kein Kind mehr, sondern besitzt den Körper eines erwachsenen Mannes.  
  
Also alles wie gehabt... Doch was, wenn in den sieben Jahren noch ganz andere Dinge geschehen sind? 


	2. Kapitel 1 Hyrule in Ruinen

Fanfiction mit Charakteren aus "Zelda- Ocarina of Time"  
  
Mir gehört nix, ich krieg kein Geld und außer meinen eigenen Personen gehören die Charaktere anderen Leuten. (Diese Japaner! Alles, was man haben will, gehört denen!)  
  
Anmerkung: Tjaaa, ich hab ja nun wirklich verdammt lange keine Fortsetzung gepostet, das tut mir auch wirklich leid... Ich habe noch viele andere Fanfictions und eigene Fictions, so dass ich für diese einfach nicht die richtigen Gedanken fassen konnte... Aber grade hab ich wieder Lust bekommen, weiter zu schreiben, also tu ich das auch. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt die Fortsetzung und ihr reviewt wieder. Ich hatte übrigens kaum mit Reviews gerechnet, also danke an euch!!  
  
Der letzte Shiera  
  
1. Kapitel  
  
Gerade, als Link sich auf den Weg machen wollte, erschien ein seltsamer Mann auf der Bildfläche. Er sagte, sein Name sei Shiek und er erzählte Link, dass er den Weisen aus dem Waldtempel befreien sollte. Zunächst sollte Link nach Kakariko gehen, um dort den Gegenstand zu finden, den er brauchte um in den Waldtempel zu gelangen.  
  
Mit dem Masterschwert im Gepäck trat Link aus der Zitadelle der Zeit heraus. Allerdings ohne Navi. Die hatte gesagt, sie habe noch etwas zu erledigen und würde ihn später aufspüren. Die Aussicht, ohne die Fee loszuziehen gefiel Link nicht besonders...  
  
Erschrocken stand Link auf der Steintreppe draußen vor dem Tor. Der dunkle Himmel schien in seiner Dichte das Land erdrücken zu wollen. Link sah den Berg der Goronen, der von einer roten Wolkenschicht umgeben war. Unsicher lief er in die Stadt hinein. Nichts war mehr so, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Die Gebäude und lustigen Läden waren nur noch bröckelnde Ruinen. Wo vor sieben Jahren so viele Menschen gewesen waren, die bunt durcheinander liefen, gafften nun einige Zombies regungslos in die Gegend. Was sollte er gegen Zombies ausrichten? Link zögerte, nicht wissend, was er nun tun sollte und beschloss dann, erst einmal aus der Stadt hinaus zu kommen. Gute Augen schienen die Zombies nicht zu haben, also kratzte Link seinen Mut zusammen und legte einen Sprint ein, hetzte zum Stadttor, das zerstückelt im Wassergraben lag und rettete sich auf die Hylianische Steppe. Die Untoten waren ihm nicht gefolgt. Erleichtert atmete Link auf.  
  
Also nach Kakariko? Link erinnerte sich, dass er als Kind schon dort gewesen war. Sein Blick schwenkte herum. In der Steppe hatte sich soweit nichts verändert, bis auf...  
  
Link verwarf zunächst den Plan, auf dem schnellsten Weg nach Kakariko zu laufen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt eher der Lon Lon-Farm. Dunkle Wolken verdunkelten den Himmel über dem Bauernhof in der Mitte der Hylianischen Steppe. Es glich irgendwie dem Bild, das Hyrule momentan bot. Die Mauern schienen schwarz getüncht zu sein. Besorgt, da dort vor sieben Jahren seine Freundin Malon und ihr Vater Talon gewohnt hatten, machte Link sich auf zur Lon Lon-Farm, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen.  
  
Es begann nach und nach zu dämmern. Die Nacht würde bald hereinbrechen. Link erreichte den Eingang zur Farm und wollte gerade hineingehen, als wie aus dem Nichts eine Gestalt direkt vor ihm erschien und ihm den Weg versperrte. In eine weite sandfarbene Kutte gehüllt verbarg das Wesen vollständig seinen Körper und sein Antlitz. Mit einer rauschenden und tonlosen Stimme sprach es zu Link. "Ich würde diesen Ort an deiner Stelle nicht betreten. Tu, was dir aufgetragen wurde."  
  
"Wer bist du?", fragte Link argwöhnisch, während sein Herz sich langsam von dem Schock erholte und regelmäßiger zu schlagen begann. Ohne zu antworten verschwand die Gestalt so spurlos, wie sie gekommen war.  
  
Verwirrt blieb Link zurück und zögerte. Er konnte nicht einfach fortgehen und unter Umständen seine Freunde in Gefahr belassen. Er musste wissen, was mit der Lon Lon-Farm geschehen war... Kurzentschlossen trat er durch das Tor.  
  
Ein schreckliches Bild erwartete ihn.  
  
-Fortsetzung folgt-  
  
Ich versuche, diesmal schneller eine Fortsetzung zustande zu bringen! Dafür könntet ihr aber auch mal reviewen, das wär mal echt nett!! 


	3. Kapitel 2 Die Lon LonFarm

Fanfiction mit Charakteren aus "Zelda- Ocarina of Time"  
  
Mir gehört nix, ich krieg kein Geld und außer meinen eigenen Personen gehören die Charaktere anderen Leuten.  
  
Anmerkung: Mein (einziger?) Leser Schoßhündchen bekommt wieder besonderen Dank zugesprochen!  
  
Der letzte Shiera  
  
2. Kapitel  
  
Was einmal die Lon Lon-Farm gewesen war, war niedergebrannt und verkohlt. Einst so fröhlich und sorgenfrei, war dies eine Stätte des Grauens geworden. Während Link entsetzt durch die Trümmer schritt, bemerkte er einige verweste Körper von Hühnern und dort, wo die Pferdekoppel sich befunden hatte, lagen einige verbrannte Kadaver. Die Luft war schwer vom Gestank der toten Tiere und vom Rauch. Wo konnten Malon und Talon sein? Waren sie etwa auch...?  
  
Link hielt nach Leben Ausschau. Sein Blick haftete auf einer Gestalt, die sich ein wenig bewegte. Zusammengekauert lehnte sie an der Hausruine. Neben ihr lag der reglose Körper eines Mannes. Link lief zu ihr hin und erschrocken erkannte er Malon. Schwer verwundet, ausgemergelt, schmutzig und elend saß sie neben der verwesenden Leiche ihres Vaters.  
  
"M-Malon?"  
  
Langsam hob das Mädchen den Kopf. Mit ausdruckslosem Blick sah sie Link ins Gesicht und schwieg. Ihr strähniges rotes Haar fiel zurück. Die dunklen Ränder unter ihren Augen und die aufgeplatzten Lippen ließen Malon so alt aussehen, dass Link fast zurückgewichen wäre. Er erinnerte sich an das einstige Bild eines niedlichen kleinen Mädchens mit fröhlichem Wesen und wunderschöner Stimme. War dieses Mädchen dasselbe von damals? Diese dürren Arme, dieser leere Blick- Was war bloß vorgefallen?  
  
"Wer bist du?", krächzte Malon abweisend und beim Klang ihrer zitternden Stimme erschauderte Link.  
  
"Ich bin Link! Erinnerst du dich? Der Feen-Junge!"  
  
"Feen-Junge?"  
  
"Ja! Vor sieben Jahren haben wir uns kennengelernt!"  
  
"Du lügst! Du willst mich nur töten! So wie meinen Vater! So wie unsere Tiere!"  
  
"Nein, ganz sicher nicht! Ich will helfen!"  
  
"Du hast keine Fee."  
  
"Die ist nur gerade nicht bei mir! Sieh her!"  
  
Link nahm seine Okarina zur Hand und spielte zaghaft das Lied, das Malon damals immer gesungen hatte. Eponas Lied. Malon starrte ihn entgeistert an. Dann huschte so etwas wie ein Lächeln über ihr zerfallenes Gesicht.  
  
"Feen-Junge! Du bist zurückgekommen! Du bist spät! Du hättest früher kommen sollen!"  
  
Link kniete sich neben sie.  
  
"Tut mir leid! Aber sprich jetzt nicht mehr! Du musst dich schonen! Ich pflege dich gesund! Es geht ganz schnell, bald hast du keine Schmerzen mehr!"  
  
Er kramte in seiner Ausrüstung nach den kleinen Fläschchen, in denen er verschiedene Dinge aufbewahrte. Da war sie! Die Flasche mit der kleinen Fee aus dem Feen-Brunnen! Er zog den Korken heraus und das kleine Wesen surrte heraus. Es umkreiste Malon leise klingelnd und verschwand dann. Die Wunden und Verbrennungen an Malons Körper verheilten. Link entkorkte eine zweite Flasche und flößte Malon ein wenig Milch ein. Er begriff, dass sie mehr, als nur Heilung benötigte. Sie brauchte Nahrung, Wasser und seelischen Beistand.  
  
"Malon! Sind alle Pferde tot?"  
  
"Ja! Alle! Bis auf Epona! Ich habe Epona in der Steppe freigelassen!"  
  
Link zog sein Hemd aus und deckte Malon damit zu. Dann nahm er das Masterschwert zur Hand und grub damit in der Mitte der Pferdekoppel ein Loch. Er legte Talons Leiche hinein und bedeckte ihn mit Erde. Ein leises Gebet murmelnd verabschiedete er sich von dem gutmütigen und freundlichen Bauern, dessen Tod er nicht begreifen konnte. Wieso hatte jemand diesen Menschen umgebracht?  
  
Link nahm Malon auf den Arm. Sie war so leicht, als sei sie eine Strohpuppe. Er trug sie vor die Tore der Farm und legte sie dort ab. Dann hob er sich seine Okarina an den Mund und spielte Eponas Lied. Er wartete. Dann wiederholte jetzt lauter die Melodie und lauschte. Ein leises Wiehern und das Hufgetrommel der Stute kündigte ihr Kommen an. Schnaubend blieb sie bei Link stehen und rieb den Kopf an seiner Seite. Link hob Malon auf Eponas Rücken hinauf und schwang sich selbst in den Sattel. Vorsichtig trieb er das Pferd an. Langsam trottete Epona über das Gras der Steppe. Link wollte zum See. Nur dort würde er die nötigen Mittel finden können, mit denen er Malon helfen konnte. Er würde Malon beim Fischteich zurücklassen können, dort gab es Nahrung, und würde dann zu den Zoras gehen können, um sie um Hilfe zu bitten. Er hoffte, dass es beim See nicht so aussehen würde, wie auf der Lon Lon-Farm.  
  
-Fortsetzung folgt- 


	4. Kapitel 3 Die verschlossenen Tore der Z...

Fanfiction mit Charakteren aus "Zelda- Ocarina of Time"  
  
Mir gehört nix, ich krieg kein Geld und außer meinen eigenen Personen gehören die Charaktere anderen Leuten.  
  
Anmerkung: Schoßhund, ich bin halt bööse! Ich mochte Talon ja auch *naseschneuz*, aber sein Tod war eben notwendig... Und du glaubst an eine Romanze zwischen Malon und Link?? Tja, *gemein auflach* wenn Malon nicht vorher krepiert!!! Man weiß bei mir nie, was kommt! Ich trenne gerne Liebende! (Siehe Piccolo Akenisomaru) Aber wer sagt überhaupt, dass sich die beiden näherkommen? Wen ich Links Herz bekommen lasse, das binde ich jetzt noch keinem auf die Nase!!  
  
Der letzte Shiera  
  
3. Kapitel  
  
Aufatmend konnte Link feststellen, dass am See wohl noch niemand so gewütet hatte, wie auf der Lon Lon-Farm. Doch das Wasser des Sees war versiegt... Link stieg von Epona ab und hob sich Malon auf die Arme. Da er nicht unbedingt von den monströsen Wasserläufern belästigt werden wollte, schlich er an ihnen vorbei und rannte so schnell wie möglich über den schlammigen Boden des ausgetrockneten Sees. Er erreichte die Erhöhung, auf der das Gebäude des Fischteiches stand und hievte Malon hinauf. Er selbst kletterte hinterher und trat mit ihr durch die Tür hinein.  
  
Hier war Malon sicher. Link erklärte dem Ladenbesitzer die Lage und bat ihn, Malon zu versorgen. Er ließ ihm ein paar Rubine da und den Rest Milch, den er noch hatte. Dann wand er sich hinaus. Er musste zu den Zoras. Nur die konnten Malon wirklich helfen.  
  
Eigentlich hatte er durch das Loch im See zum Zorareich gehen wollen, doch ein riesiger Eisblock verhinderte seinen Eintritt und besorgt beschloss Link, es vom Wasserfall aus zu versuchen.  
  
Nun, da er allein war, bemerkte er zum ersten Mal, wie groß sein Zorn auf die Mörder Talons war. Diese Grausamkeiten konnte er niemandem verzeihen. Er spürte, dass ihm der Verlust des verschlafenen Farmers wirklich sehr nahe ging. Ungewollte Tränen rannen sein Gesicht hinab, während er zu Epona an die andere Seite des Sees zurücklief. Wieso hatte er nicht früher kommen können? Wieso hatte er das nicht verhindern können? Wütend zog Link sein Schwert und zerteilte den heranhüpfenden Wasserläufer mit einem Hieb. Epona trabte Link entgegen und wartete brav, dass Link auf ihren Rücken kletterte. Link treib sie zur Eile an. In stürmischem Galopp und einen weiteren Wasserläufer zertretend, verließen sie die Umgebung des Sees.  
  
Link lief zum Wasserfall, hinter dem der Eingang zum Reich der Zora lag. Donnernd rauschte der Wasserfall, Gischt benetzte die Umgebung und wie selbstverständlich stellte sich Link auf das Triforce-Symbol, um mit Zeldas Wiegenlied den Fluss zu stoppen. Er spielte die Melodie, die ihm einst Impa, Zeldas Zofe, beigebracht hatte, doch der Wasserfall reagierte nicht. Ungebremst stürzten die Wassermassen in die Tiefe und gaben den Weg nicht frei. Verwirrt versuchte Link es noch einmal und noch einmal. Warum funktionierte das nicht?  
  
Eine Stimme unterbrach sein Spiel. Link erkannte die sandige Stimme. "Gib es auf. Der Wasserfall wird nicht stoppen. Noch nicht. Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, dass du deinen Auftrag ausführen solltest! Stattdessen läufst du quer durch's Land, ohne etwas zu erreichen! Du hättest nicht auf die Lon Lon-Farm gehen sollen!"  
  
"Aber dann wäre auch Malon gestorben!", verteidigte sich Link und drehte sich zu der verhüllten Gestalt um, die in der Luft vor ihm schwebte.  
  
"Das Mädchen ist zum Sterben verurteilt. Auch du wirst es nicht retten können. Die Zoras könnten ihr zwar helfen, doch das würde sie vor ihrem Schicksal nicht bewahren!"  
  
"Wieso kann ich nicht in das Reich der Zoras gelangen?"  
  
"Weil sie eingesperrt wurden! Du kannst jetzt noch nicht hinein. Kümmere dich zunächst um den Waldtempel!"  
  
"Aber ich muss Malon zu den Zoras bringen! Ich MUSS da rein!"  
  
"Du kannst aber nicht!"  
  
"Und du? Du erscheinst einfach, wo es dir beliebt! Kannst du da rein?"  
  
Die Stimme schwieg kurz. "Ja, ich kann da rein."  
  
"Bring Malon hinein!! Bitte! Das kannst du doch, oder?"  
  
Wieder zögerte die Stimme, bis sie antwortete. "Ich könnte. Aber ich darf nicht."  
  
"Wieso nicht? Malon stirbt!" Link wurde langsam zornig.  
  
"Du hast sie gern, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Natürlich! Sie ist eine gute Freundin!"  
  
Das verborgene Gesicht senkend atmete die Gestalt nachdenklich aus. "Also gut. Ich rette deine Freundin. Ich bringe sie hinein zu den Zoras. Aber du wirst nun sofort nach Kakariko gehen! Es stehen noch mehr Leben deiner Freunde auf dem Spiel, als dieses eine. Wenn du sie alle retten willst, musst du dich beeilen. Du willst doch nicht noch einmal zu spät kommen, oder?"  
  
Mit diesen Worten löste sich die Gestalt in Luft auf. "DANKE!", brüllte Link in die Leere und rannte zurück in die Steppe. Diesmal wollte er der Stimme gehorchen.  
  
-Fortsetzung folgt- 


	5. Kapitel 4 Boris

Fanfiction mit Charakteren aus "Zelda- Ocarina of Time"  
  
Mir gehört nix, ich krieg kein Geld und außer meinen eigenen Personen gehören die Charaktere anderen Leuten.  
  
Anmerkung: Der Kerl im Labor würde Malon eher aufessen, als sie zu versorgen. Und wie gesagt hat sie psychologische Behandlung eher nötig als alles andere, also zack! Ab zu den Zoras!  
  
Sammelei von irgendwelchen Sachen, wie zum Beispiel Irrlichter, Herzteile und so weiter, erwähne ich nicht. Das wäre mir echt zu doof.  
  
----  
  
Der letzte Shiera  
  
4. Kapitel  
  
Link erreichte Kakariko und sah sich erstaunt in dem Dörfchen um. Die Häuser waren fertiggestellt und es schien eine richtige kleine Stadt zu sein.  
  
Hatte Boris, der Friedhofswärter nicht damals etwas von einem Ding erzählt, das er gefunden hatte? Link beschloss, ihn aufzusuchen. Doch Link musste feststellen, dass der arme Kerl längst tot war. Nachdenklich suchte Link auf dem Friedhof nach dem Grab des dümmlichen Boris. Er hatte es schon entdeckt und wollte schauen, ob sich der Grabstein verschieben ließ, als klingelnd und blinkend Navi herbeiflog. "Link! Link! Ich bin wieder da!! Ich hab so lange am Ortseingang von Kakariko auf dich gewartet und du bist nicht gekommen! Wo warst du denn bloß??" "Ich musste erst noch was anderes erledigen!", antwortete Link knapp. "Ich erzähl dir das alles ein andermal. Er hatte keine Lust, ihr jetzt vom Tod Talons erzählen zu müssen. Er drückte an Boris Grabstein herum und der bewegte sich tatsächlich und gab ein Loch im Boden frei. "Los, komm unter meine Mütze. Wir statten unserem alten Boris einen Grabbesuch ab.", sagte Link und sprang in die ungewisse Tiefe.  
  
Hiermit hatte er nun nicht gerechnet. Er war in einer Halle gelandet, die von Fackeln erhellt wurde. Er sah sich um und konnte nichts lebendiges entdecken... Doch, halt! Da lag etwas auf dem Boden! Navi lugte ängstlich unter seiner Kopfbedeckung hervor. Dieses Grab war ihr unheimlich. Link trat an das Ding am Boden heran und schrak zurück. "Was ist das denn???"  
  
Regungslos lag eine kleine, durchsichtige Gestalt am Boden. Links Hände konnten einfach hindurchfassen. Die vor Schreck geweiteten Augen starrten in die Leere. Boris?  
  
Navi zitterte. "Das... Das ist... Das ist ein... ein toter Geist!!"  
  
"Was?? Boris Geist ist tot? Aber wie kann ein Geist sterben?"  
  
"Indem man seine Existenz auslöscht! Jemand will deine Wege sabotieren, Link!"  
  
"Jemand weiß, dass ich zu Boris wollte? Und darum hat er ihn ausgelöscht?"  
  
"Aber wer?"  
  
Link dachte nach, wer etwas davon wissen konnte. Nur Navi und... und die seltsame Gestalt, die ihn aufgesucht hatte! Wenn nun diese Person hinter Boris Tod steckte... Link fasst sich an den Kopf. "Ich Trottel hab dem Ding Malon überlassen!!!"  
  
Link wetzte zurück zum magischen Stein, der seinen Sturz durch das Loch vorhin abgefangen hatte, um wieder an die Oberfläche zu gelangen. Er musste Malon finden!!  
  
Fluchend musste er feststellen, dass der Stein ihn nicht zurückbrachte. "Verdammt!!", schrie er und ließ seinen Blick durch die Grotte wandern. Da hinten war ein Gang. Er rannte hinein, gefolgt von einer vollends verwirrten Fee, die sich aber nicht traute, etwas zu sagen. Link irrte in den Tunneln herum, bis er vor einer verschlossenen Tür stand. Wütend griff er zum Schwert und hieb auf die Steintür ein. Er hatte Glück, dass er eine heilige Waffe besaß, denn jede andere Klinge wäre zersplittert. Aber dank des Masterschwerts durchbrach er den Stein und lief weiter durch die Gänge von Boris Labyrinth, das der einst zu seinem Vergnügen gegraben hatte. Boris hatte mit Besuchern um die Wette rennen wollen, doch nun war seine Existenz ausgelöscht, obwohl noch nie jemand mit ihm hier unten gespielt hatte.  
  
Keuchend stand Link erneut vor einer Steintür. Sie war von zwei Fackeln gesäumt und in der Hoffnung, endlich den Ausgang vor sich zu haben, schlug er mit aller Kraft auf die Tür ein. Bröckelnd gab sie den Weg frei. Dahinter war ein Raum. In dessen Mitte stand eine große Truhe und Navi, die die ganze Zeit eingeschüchtert hinter Link her geflattert war, besah sie sich genauer. "Mach sie auf, Link! Da könnte der Schatz von Boris drin sein! Der Feind hat wohl nicht erwartet, dass du so einfach durch die Steintüren kommst! Sieh nach, was drin ist!  
  
Link hob den Deckel der Kiste an und warf ihn nach hinten. (Musik, Rumgeleuchte und das altbekannte "Tätätätääääh!!!") Ein Enterhaken!! (NEIN!!! WER HÄTTE DAS GEDACHT!!!) Das war also Boris Schatz gewesen! Link nahm ihn an sich und trat durch den nächsten Gang. Ein Steinklotz versperrte ihm den Ausgang. Hhm... Dieses Muster auf dem Stein kannte er doch... Er kramte seine Okarina hervor und spielte die Hymne der Zeit. In einem blauen Licht verschwand der Steinquader und gab den Weg frei. Und der Gang führte direkt... in die Mühle von Kakariko.  
  
Der Müller schien wirklich schlechte Laune zu haben. Er erzählte Link von einem komischen Kind, das ihm einst ein Lied beigebracht hatte, das jetzt die Mühle ohne Rast und Ruh laufen ließ. Link bat ihn, ihm die Melodie zu zeigen und so lernte er ein neues Lied: Die Hymne des Sturms.  
  
"Los, Link! Auf zum Waldtempel! Wir müssen den ersten Weisen befreien!", Navis glockenhelle Stimme ertönte, als sie ihm zum Ausgang von Kakariko vorauseilte. Link zögerte noch. Sollte er nicht erst nach Malon suchen? Vielleicht war ihr etwas zugestoßen...  
  
Wie ein Blitz zurrte Navi plötzlich unter seine Mütze. "L-Link!!!", quiekte sie und alarmiert zog dieser sein Schwert.  
  
Die sandfarbene Gestalt des fremden Wesens stand am Tor. Langsam näherte sich Link; das Schwert drohend auf die Gestalt gerichtet.  
  
Link konnte nicht mehr an sich halten.  
  
"DU VERRÄTER!!! WAS HAST DU MIT MALON GEMACHT???"  
  
-Fortsetzung folgt- 


	6. Kapitel 5 Wer ist der wahre Feind?

Fanfiction mit Charakteren aus "Zelda- Ocarina of Time"  
  
Mir gehört nix, ich krieg kein Geld und außer meinen eigenen Personen gehören die Charaktere anderen Leuten.  
  
Anmerkung: Zoras sind schön, gebildet und toll. Und im Reich der Zoras ist es wunderschön! Ein idealer Badekurort! Und überhaupt! Das ist der beste Platz für geistig Gestörte! Und ich MUSS das doch wissen!  
  
----  
  
Der letzte Shiera  
  
5. Kapitel  
  
*** "DU VERRÄTER!!! WAS HAST DU MIT MALON GEMACHT???" ***  
  
Die Gestalt schien unberührt zu sein. "Ich weiß nicht einmal, wovon du redest!", rauschte ihre Stimme tonlos.  
  
Link trat einen Schritt vor, bereit das Wesen aufzuschlitzen. "Mach dich nicht lächerlich!!", schrie er zornig. "Wer sonst soll gewusst haben, was ich vor habe?? Nur du hast gewusst, dass ich zu Boris wollte und hast ihn darum getötet! Du willst meinen Weg sabotieren!! Und jetzt sag mir, wo Malon ist!!"  
  
"Was redest du für einen Unsinn? Wer soll Boris sein?", gab die Gestalt zurück.  
  
"Tu doch nicht so unschuldig!! Du hast dir mein Vertrauen erschlichen und hast es ausgenutzt, um mir zu schaden!", brüllte Link weiter.  
  
"Bist du nicht ganz richtig im Kopf? Kannst du denn nicht denken? Ich kenne keinen Boris! Alles, was ich wusste war, dass du nach Kakariko solltest und anschließend zum Waldtempel! Benutz dein Hirn! Ich habe dir nur in Erinnerung gerufen, was dir der Shieka in der Zitadelle der Zeit befohlen hat, weil du ständig vom Weg abgekommen bist!! Ich wusste nicht, was du in Kakariko tun solltest! Ich kannte den Verlauf deines Weges nicht! Ich versuchte, dir zu helfen! Sei kein Narr!", sagte die Gestalt. Link spürte, wie sein blinder Zorn verrauchte. Er senkte das Schwert.  
  
"Geh jetzt nach Kokiri. Sonst werden vielleicht noch mehr unschuldige Opfer ihr Leben lassen. Jede einzelne Person, die du einst Freund nanntest, ist in Gefahr. Nur deine Freundin, das Bauernmädchen, ist in Sicherheit. Ich habe sie zu den Zoras gebracht. Sorge dich nicht um sie, sondern um die Kinder des Waldes!" Die Gestalt wollte sich wieder verflüchtigen, doch Link rief ihr hinterher: "Halt! Wenn ich dir schon bedingungslos vertrauen soll, dann sag mir wenigstens, WAS du bist!" Und er bekam eine Antwort:  
  
"Ich bin ein Überbleibsel einer vergessenen Rasse. Ich bin ein Schiera."  
  
***  
  
Link beeilte sich, ins Dorf der Kokiri zu gelangen. Er war dort aufgewachsen und wenn es stimmte, was der Schiera gesagt hatte, dann waren seine Freunde, und unter ihnen auch Salia, in Gefahr. Auf Eponas Rücken erreichte er den großen, ausgehöhlten Baumstamm, der ins Dorf führte.  
  
Einige relativ harmlose Monster trieben sich im Dorf herum. Das war durchaus nicht so katastrophal, wie Link erwartet hatte. Auf der Suche nach den Bewohnern lief er in ein Haus hinein und begegnete den Zwillingen, die ihn nicht erkannten. Tja, er war halt ganz schön gewachsen... Er fragte die beiden nach Salia und sie meinten, sie könne nur in den Verlorenen Wäldern sein, wo auch der Waldtempel verborgen war. Dankend verließ Link das Haus und lief zum Eingang zu den Verlorenen Wäldern. Er wusste, wie leicht man sich in diesen Wäldern verlaufen konnte und versuchte deshalb, sich den richtigen Weg zur Heiligen Lichtung in Erinnerung zu rufen. Rechts, links, rechts... und dann stand er vor einem wohlbekannten Jungen. Der kleine, wichtigtuerische und möchtegern-starke Zwerg Mido. Der Häuptling des Dorfes der Kokiri. Er war immer auf die Freundschaft von Link und Salia eifersüchtig gewesen und hatte stets auf Link herumgehackt und versucht, ihn zu demütigen. Und nun stellte Mido sich ihm schon wieder in den Weg.  
  
"Lass mich durch.", murrte Link.  
  
"Ich kenne dich zwar nicht, aber ich lasse niemanden hier durch! Salia hat gesagt...", begann Mido etwas kleinlaut, doch Link fiel ihm ins Wort.  
  
"Ich kenne Salia. Und jetzt lass mich durch."  
  
"Beweise es mir!"  
  
Entnervt zog Link seine Okarina aus der Tasche und spielte dem Gnom Salias Lied vor. Verwirrt gab dieser nun den Weg frei.  
  
Geradeaus, links, geradeaus, links, rechts... Na endlich! Link trat aus dem Wald heraus. Nun noch durch das Labyrinth und dann würde er bei der Lichtung vor dem Waldtempel... Aber Moment mal! Was waren das für Geräusche? Laute, donnernde Schritte hallten ihm entgegen. Vorsichtig schlich er sich an die Wand und riskierte einen Blick in die Gänge des Labyrinths. Ein Gigant schien Patrouillie zu gehen. Von der Größe seiner Gegner hatte Link sich noch nie sonderlich einschüchtern lassen. Und zu irgendetwas musste der Enterhaken doch zu gebrauchen sein... Link feuerte also einfach mit seiner neuen Waffe auf den Gigant und war doch etwas überrascht, dass dieser sofort tot umfiel. Auf die Größe kam es also wirklich bei Monstern nicht an. Er rannte durch die Gänge und erledigte noch zwei andere Riesen, bis er vor einem vierten zum Stehen kam, der die Treppe zur Lichtung blockierte. Dieser Gigant bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle. Mit dem Enterhaken konnte Link ihn nicht erreichen. Er näherte sich ein wenig. Donnernd schlug der Riese mit seiner Keule auf den Boden und eine Schockwelle schleuderte Link schmerzhaft zurück. Fluchend rappelte dieser sich auf und rieb sich den schmerzenden Schädel. Im Zickzack von einer Seite zur anderen rennend, um den Schockwellen auszuweichen, schaffte er es dann doch, dieses letzte Hindernis zu überwinden.  
  
Link trat auf die Lichtung. Shiek erwartete ihn.  
  
"Befreie den Weisen aus dem Waldtempel! Doch zunächst werde ich dir ein Lied beibringen, das dich ganz einfach auf diese Lichtung bringen kann."  
  
So lernte Link das Menuett des Waldes, bevor Shiek mit einem lauten Ausruf verschwand.  
  
Mit dem Enterhaken zog Link sich auf empor zum Waldtempel. Zeit, den Weisen endlich zu befreien.  
  
-Fortsetzung folgt-  
  
Wäre es nicht schön, wenn die Leute im Spiel sich auch immer so kurz fassen würden? 


	7. Kapitel 6 Der Waldtempel

Fanfiction mit Charakteren aus „Zelda- Ocarina of Time" 

_Mir gehört nix, ich krieg kein Geld und außer meinen eigenen Personen gehören die Charaktere anderen Leuten. _

Anmerkung: Jah, diese Geschichte wird noch fortgesetzt!! Harr, harr! Wenn jemand liest, kann er ja Bescheid sagen, dann freu ich mich, ja??

----

**Der letzte Shiera**

**6. Kapitel**

Link betrat dem Tempel. Oder vielmehr das, was der Tempel hätte sein müssen. Der Tempel war ein schwarzes Loch. Link fluchte. „Wie soll ich denn in diesem Loch irgendetwas finden??"Klingelnd kam Navi unter seiner Mütze hervor. „Was ist los, was brüllst du hier so rum?"„Schau dich doch mal um! Stockfinster ist das hier!! Hätte mir das keiner vorher sagen können??"„Das soll auch eigentlich nicht so sein!", sagte Navi verwundert und spähte durch die Finsternis. „Zünd doch mal einen Deku-Stab an!", schlug Navi vor. „Und womit??", motzte Link sie an. „Mit Feuer!!", schimpfte Navi zurück. „Wo soll ich denn das Feuer herkriegen??", nörgelte Link. „Mach dir welches!! Reibungskraft! Die Steinzeitmenschen haben das auch geschafft!!", maulte Navi und hatte mal wieder das letzte Wort. Link hockte sich auf den Boden und versuchte, zu zündeln. Tatsächlich schaffte er es auch und konnte einen Deku-Stab zum Brennen bringen. „Toll. Das hat ja jetzt null-komma-null-nix gebracht!", entfuhr sich Link wütend. „Is ja immer noch so duster, wie vorher! Ich seh immer noch nix!!!"„Konnte ich doch nicht wissen, dass Licht gegen die Finsternis hier nichts hilft!", verteidigte sich Navi. „Und was jetzt? Hast du einen Vorschlag?", fauchte Link und noch bevor Navi zurückkeifen konnte, ertönte ein lautes Lachen von allen Seiten.

„_LINK, DU KLEINER NARR! NOCH UNAUFFÄLLIGER KANNST DU DICH WOHL NICHT VERHALTEN, WAS?"_, donnerte eine Stimme und schlagartig wurde es um Link hell. Geblendet konnte er für einige Augenblicke nichts sehen, dann erkannte er vor sich etwas, was Ganondorf verflucht ähnlich sah. „Phantom-Ganon!", quiekte Navi und huschte unter Links Mütze. „Was? Wer?", fragte Link verwirrt und die Gestalt auf dem Pferd lachte wieder. _„GANZ RECHT, ICH BIN PHANTOM-GANON. FREUST DU DICH DENN GAR NICHT? ICH HABE MIR ERLAUBT, DIESEN TEMPEL NACH MEINEM BELIEBEN ZU MANIPULIEREN. ICH VERHINDERE DIE BEFREIUNG DES WEISEN!! EIGENTLICH WÜRDEST DU ERST AM ENDE DIESES LABYRINTHS AUF MICH TREFFEN. DOCH DAS HABE ICH GEÄNDERT! DENN JETZT FEHLT DIR EIN ENTSCHEIDENDES UTENSIL, DAS DU BENÖTIGST, UM MICH BESIEGEN ZU KÖNNEN, HARR, HARR, HARR!"_

Link wich zurück. „Was brauche ich, um ihn zu besiegen, Navi?", flüsterte er. Navi lugte unter seiner Mütze hervor. Sie zitterte. „Du brauchst Pfeil und Bogen, und das hast du nicht!!", wisperte sie. Phantom-Ganon lachte wieder schallend, dann erschien um ihn eine Art Kampfring, der auch Link mit einschloss. An den Seiten manifestierten sich vier Gemälde. Manisch lachend ritt das Phantom in ein Bild hinein und kurz war es still. „Was mache ich denn jetzt, was soll ich jetzt tun??", krächzte Link jammernd und Navi antwortete hilflos plappernd: „Weiß ich nicht, weiß ich nicht, weiß ich nicht, wirf mit Steinen, versteck dich, lauf weg!!" „Tolle Idee, Navi!!", heulte Link auf, während er sich im Kreis drehte, um Phantom-Ganons Wiederkehr früh genug zu erkennen. „Da!!!", kreischte Navi. „Da! Ganon verlässt das Bild!!!"„Arrrggh!!!", brüllte Link und warf mit Deku-Nüssen auf den Phantom-Ganon, der auf dem Weg des Gemäldes auf ihn zuritt. Ganons Lachen überschlug sich fast. _„LÄCHERLICH!!! MIT NÜSSEN NACH MIR ZU SCHMEISSEN!!!"_ „Ich weiß!", schrie Link und warf sich mit den Händen über dem Kopf zu Boden. Phantom-Ganon ritt über ihn hinweg und in das gegenüber liegende Bild hinein. „Autsch!", ächzte Link und krümmte sich. „Verdammt! Jetzt könnte ich gut die Hilfe von dem Shiera gebrauchen!"

„Du hast nach mir gerufen?", die sandige Stimme des Shiera ertönte neben Link. Dieser rappelte sich auf. „Du? Wie kommst du denn jetzt hier hin?" „Du hast nach mir gerufen, Link! Ich war gerade in der Nähe. Wobei kann ich dir behilflich sein?"„Ich brauche einen Bogen!! Sehr, sehr, sehr dringend! Graah! Da kommt nämlich Phantom-Ganon zurück!!", Link deutete auf das Gemälde rechts von ihnen. Der Shiera erhob sich in die Lüfte und warf ihm einen Bogen in die Arme. „Na, dann los, du großer Held!"Link nahm den Bogen in die Hände und zielte auf Ganon. „Der Feen-Bogen? Wo hast du den her?", fragte er verwundert und sah sich nach dem Shiera um. Doch der war verschwunden. Link zog drei Pfeile und schoss sie auf den Phantom-Ganon. Dieser fluchte getroffen und verließ das Bild. Sein Pferd bäumte sich zornig auf. _„WO ZUM HENKER HAST DU DEN BOGEN HER, DU KLEINER BASTARD?"_ „Der ist mir in die Arme gefallen!", knurrte Link und schoss den vierten Pfeil zwischen Ganons Augen. Das Phantom brüllte zornig und galoppierte in ein Bild hinein. Er kehrte ohne Pferd zurück.

„Zieh dein Schwert, schnell, Link!", rief Navi und Link gehorchte. Phantom-Ganon schwebte vor Link in der Luft. _„DU WIRST DIR NOCH WÜNSCHEN, NIE GEBOREN WORDEN ZU SEIN!!!"_Er hob den Stab, den er in der Hand hielt, und schleuderte eine leuchtende Kugel auf Link. „Lenk sie mit deinem Schwert zurück!!", fiepste Navi. Link schlug gegen den Energieball und er raste auf Ganon zu. _„DU HÄLST DICH WOHL FÜR BESONDERS SCHLAU, WAS?"_, brüllte Ganon und benutzte seinen Stab, um die Kugel abzuwehren und wieder umzulenken. Auch Link passte sie wiederum. Eine sandfarbene Gestalt erschien hinter Ganon und tippte ihm auf die Schulter. Abgelenkt sah er zur Seite. Die Energiekugel traf ihn dort, wo es am meisten weh tut. Er stürzte zu Boden. „Danke!!", rief Link, sprang vor und trennte den Phantomkopf vom Körper. Scheppernd kullerte der leere Helm über die Steinplatten. Wie Rauch löste sich Phantom-Ganon auf. An seiner Stelle erschien ein Herzcontainer und ein Warp. Link ging hinein.

-Fortsetzung folgt-


End file.
